Yo amo a Harry Potter
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: FINALIZADA!Dobby está perdidamente enamorado, pero parece que el niño que vivió no comparte sus sentimientos. Nuestro elfo no se desanima y esta dispuesto a CUALQUIER COSA para conseguir su amor, incluso acudir a lecciones de strepteasse con Severus!
1. Firme decisión

Era una tarde de invierno soleada, los pajaritos cantaban y el patio estaba lleno de mariposas de colores, todos los habitantes de Hogwarts disfrutaban del maravilloso dia que la naturaleza les habia regalado, bueno, casi todos, abajo en las cocinas estaban los elfos domesticos preparando un banquete para chuparse los dedos. Dobby trabajaba en silencio luciendo su insignia de la P.E.D.D.O. mientras escuchaba la radio mágica. 

-Y ahora -decia el locutor Sinsinsis -tenemos otra lechuza, esta es de la señorita Estrella a Gilderoy Lockhart, dice así: Gildeory desde el dia en que lei la primera palabra de tus libros fue literatura todo mi corazón oooooohh! Que bonito.

-Que bonito -repitió Dobby mientras consultaba un manual de concina avanzado.

-La siguiente lechuza es de Maria a su querido Gilderoy Lockhart...

Despues de leer cinco cartas más destinadas a Gilderoy el presentador cogió un ataque de nervios y pusieron música del grupo "Los Mocos del Elfo no se barren solos" el favorito de Dobby. Entonces el presentador volvió por lo que parecia bastante fumado.

-Jijijijijijijiji... paz tios! Bueno ahora proseguiré a leer una carta de Dobby jijijijijijijijijijijijiji...Va destinada a su amor platónico Harry Potter jijiji dice así: Harry, señor, uzted iya zabe lo que zientooo jijijijiji, todo zuyo jijijijijijiji Xxxobby. Jijiji que es lo que sientes? Hemorroides? jijijijiji

-Venga Sinsinsis, ya has presentado demasiado, deja que presente un mago con más experiencia

-MUUUAAAAAHHAAA noo quiero presentar iiyyyoooooo

Dobby apagó la radio mágica, de cada vez le gustaba menos ese nuevo presentador, el muy estupido habia echado a perder su bonito poema de amor! Era mejor que el de Ginny Weasley! El no comparaba sus ojos con sapos en escabeches, los comparaba con mocos de troll limpios! El era mucho más poético! Tenia un don en la sangre!

-Dobby, no te quedes pensando en las musarañas! -le dijo un elfo tirándole encima una escoba sucia -el pasillo de la tercera planta esta lleno de vomitado!

-Pero estoy haciendo una tarta!-dijo Dobby disgustado

-Me da igual! Venga a trabajar!

Dobby disgustado cogio de mal humor la escoba. De repente, se oyó fuera un gran estruendo y Harry Potter entró en las cocinas con una radio mágica en la mano.

-No, Harry es una pobre criatura indefensa! -gritaba Hermione

-DOBBY DONDE ESTÁS! -gritaba histerico Harry.

Dobby se miró en una cacerola, lucía precioso, se echó unas gotitas de colonia, se colocó bien el sombrero y finalmente, liquido para el buen aliento.

-Aqui estoy Harry Potter -Dobby cogió carretilla, se abalanzó sobre Harry y le plantó un estrepitoso beso en los labios.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron a cuadros. Harry mientras luchaba por liberarse del elfo. Finalmente como pudo se lo quitó de encima.

-DOBBY! Basta ya! Ya estoy cansado! No quiero ni más ramos de flores, ni que me traigas el desayuno a la cama, ni que entres en medio de la clase de Transformaciones a darme cartitas de amor, ni más bombones en forma de corazón con tu cara y la mia de azucar, ni más tunos que vengan a cantar a mi torre por San Valentín! Y sobretodo no quiero ni un solo mensaje más cursi por la radio que ya estoy harto de que Malfoy se meta conmigo!

-OHH! Harry Potter encuentra que Dobby no es lo suficientemente romántico.

-Verás Dobby -dijo Hermione- lo que Harry está intentando decirte es que... no quiere que te acerques a él durante una buena temporada.

-Harry Potter necesita tiempo para pensar en lo nuestro!

Ron se puso a reir como un histérico y no paró ni ante la mirada autoritaria de Harry ni con la de Hermione.

-¿Que nuestro? Si ya te he dicho mil veces que no quiero nada contigo!

La cara de Dobby se llenó de lágrimas y bajó la cabeza.

-Harry no seas tan cruel! -dijo Hermione alarmada!

-Uhhmmm -dijo Harry- vámonos Ron que pronto empezará el partido de Quidditch.

Los tres amigos salieron de la cocina.

-¿Aún sigues ahí Dobby? VÉ A LIMPIAR EL TERCER PISO! -le dijo el otro elfo perdiendo los nervios

En medio de un montón de vomitado, Dobby pasaba la escoba mágica mientras observaba el partido de Quidditch por la ventana. De repente tiró la escoba al suelo. NO, no podia renunciar al gran amor de su vida! Harry Potter tenia que ser suyo! Y lo conseguiria costara lo que costara!

CONTINUARÁ...?

Nota de ArYs: Wola Wolaaaa! Aqui otro fic disparatado! Dobby está dispuesto a lo que sea para conquistar a Harry¿Que será lo siguiente? Un ballet de hipopotamos con mariachis en medio de la clase de Snape... para saberlo tendrás que dejarme algún review para que yo decida continuar con este fic! Asi que aqui los espero! Muxos besooooss! ArYs


	2. Fotos en lo alto de la torre

Fotos en lo alto de la torre. 

El pequeño elfo con ojos saltones buscaba de madrugada a escondidas en las habitaciones de los pequeños Gryffindors un objeto que podia serle útil. Imagínense el panorama, por favor: Dobby se habia puesto su uniforme de camuflaje que consistia en una cacerola por sombrero, unos pantalones verdes y un jersey con la foto de Harry. Además de este extraño conjunto, atada encima de la cacerola con celo, habia una linterna (la cual era casi más grande que el pequeño Dobby)

-¿Donde estará? Aqui! La encontré! MUAHAHA, que buena idea que he tenido!

-Cállate -le dijo un alumno en sueños moviendo los brazos y pegándole a Dobby en plena cacerola.

A la mañana siguiente...

-Eh! Pedazo partido el de ayer Potter!-le gritaban los alumnos de séptimo al niño que vivió

-Gracias!

-¿Que Potter¿Que tal la noche?-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- ¿Has estado encuchando la radio mágica? Seguro que ese elfo te ha vuelto a dejar mensajitos.

-Lárgate Malfoy -dijo Hermione de mal humor

-La sangre sucia me ha mandado callar! -gritó Malfoy haciendose el ofendido.

-UUhhhh -se burlaron Crabbe y Goyle, que de repente sacaron una cartulina y la desplegaron en medio del gran Comedor. La cartulina (roja en forma de corazon) era una foto de Harry trucada mirando a un elfo mal dibujado.

Todo el Comedor se llenó de risas.

-Guardad eso! 15 puntos menos para Slytherin! -gritó Hermione haciendo valer su autoridad de prefecta.

-¿Que es este alboroto? -gritó Snape

-Profesor Malfoy se está burlando de nosotros -dijo Hermione.

-Déjeme ver eso Malfoy -dijo Snape intrigado

-Aqui tiene Señor.

Ron creyó que su vista se nublava un poco, si no de lo contrario hubiera jurado que Snape se habia reido.

-Muy ingenioso, 50 puntos para Slytherin por desarrollar sus artes artísticas Malfoy.

-Gracias Señor -dijo Malfoy.

Todos los Slytherin aplaudieron a su profesor.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Harry habia aprovechado y se habia escabullido. Pasaba de ir a las clases! Se tomaria el dia libre, no queria que sus "agradables" compañeros le recordasen lo gracioso que era Malfoy. Subió enfadado las escaleras que le llevaban a su habitación en la torre y oyó a alguien llorar. Era Colin Creveey.

-Haaaaaaaaa...rrrryy, me han robado la camaraaaaaaaaa...

-Venga todo tiene solución Colin.

Colin se abrazó muy fuerte a Harry.

-Gracias Harry, eres un buen amigo.

-Pero si no he hecho nada. ¿No vas a ir a clase?

-No ., me voy a quedar contigo.

-Genial -dijo Harry con sarcasmo

-¿Te gusta la idea?

-Ehhh...

-¿Que vas a hacer? -preguntó Colin muy emocionado.

-Me voy a dar una ducha.

-¿Puedo venir?

-EHH...? No, quita niño.

-Que contento estoy de que seamos amigos! -dijo Colin saltando

-¿No me has oido? Q-U-E N-O!

-YYuuujjuuu! Voy a buscar mis cosas!

-¿Hablo en chino o que?

Pero Colin ya se habia ido emocionado dando saltitos.

Mientras en la lechuzeria...

Dobby se habia cambiado de modelito, ahora llevaba el "modelo teja de espia" y es que iba a realizar una complicada mision. Eligió a la lechuza más grande, se ató a sus piernas y volando se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor.

En la ducha de la torre...

Las duchas de los alumnos de Gryffindor eran muy confortables, además de poder elegir entre cinco tipos diferentes de jabón, también se podia regular el agua, hasta se podia dar uno un baño de vapor! El baño era circular y con unos grandes ventanales por los cuales entraba mucha luz.

Allí en ese lujoso baño habia dos chicos duchándose.

-OOhh! Que feliz soy Harry, que pena que no tenga mi cámara para inmotalizar este momento! Ya verás cuando lo cuente, me he duchado con Harry Potter.

-Oye! Ni se te ocurra decirselo a nadie!

-Pero no te preocupes Harry- dijo Colin emocionado ignorando a Harry- le voy a pedir a mis padres una cámara nueva y lo repetimos un dia, tambien podia venir tu amigo Ron.

-No creo que Ron quisiera venir...

Mientras en el tejado... Dobby se soltó de la lechuza y bajó agarrandose a las tejas. Allí esperaria hasta que viera a Harry Potter. De repente oyó el ruido del agua... alguien se estaba duchando! bajo lentamente hasta la ventana... Que suertudo elfo que era! Harry Potter estaba allí duchandose con otro chico. Sacó la camara de fotos que la noche anterior habia robado del baúl de un alumno y comenzó sacar fotos de Harry muy sexy, pasandose la esponja por la espalda (primer plano de su culito) otra enjabonándose el pelo...

-AAAGGGGG! Harry un peluche sucio con una cacerola como sombrero nos está espiandoooo!

-Si, Colin si... seguro -dijo Harry sarcástico poniendose las gafas.

-Que si míralo Harry!

Harry miró a Dobby, el cual seguia haciendo fotos como un desesperado. Harry rápidamente se puso una toalla por la cintura, pero en su precipitación por llegar a la ventana, se resbaló con el jabón de Colin.

-Tiene mi cámara -dijo Colin acercándose al elfo -dámelaaa!

-Quita, quita que se le ha caido la toalla, tengo que hacerle una foto! -dijo Dobby con los ojos encendidos de la emoción.

-AAAGGGG -gritó Harry al darse cuenta de que con la caida la toalla se le habia caido -Mierda! Colin perono mires!

Harry se colocó la toalla bien pero un golpe de aire hizo que se le volviera a levantar. Dobby entusiasmado seguia haciendo fotos. Harry cansado de la maldita toalla le echó un conjuro petrificador para que no se le volviera a caer. Mientras Harry hacia esto, Colin y Dobby habian empezado a pelearse por la cámara.

-Devuelmela es mia! -gritaba Colin haciendo una pataleta.

-Quita que me estoy perdiendo unas fotos estupendas!

Colin (no sabemos si a propósito o no) empujó a Dobby que perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó de lo alto de la torre al suelo.

-Noooooooooo! se ha caido con mi cámara -gritaba Colin.

Mientras en el suelo...

Dobby, con solo dos dientes y la cara llena de moratones, levantó una mano...

-Harry Potter... Dobby aun esta vivo para amarle a usted! Muahahahaha... coff coff... ayuudaaaa!

CONTINUARÁ..?

En el próximo episodio...

Dobby es hospitalizado muy grave en la enfermeria. Va a salir vivo de allí? Irá Harry a visitarlo? Conseguirá Hermione algún afiliado a la PEDDO? Conseguirá Colin su cámara, o en defecto una nueva? Volverá Draco a montar escenitas en el gran Comedor? Volverá Snape a reir? Saldrá Giledroy Lockhart en el siguiente episodio? Todo puede ser posible, mientras pienso estos pequeños puntos decisivos para el capitulo siguiente... podeis dejarme algun review! Muxos Besos! ArYs


	3. Visita a Dobby y problematicas fotos

Era de noche, pero de noche noche, no de esta noche pálida de cuando oscurece, sino de noche oscura de cuando ya has cenado, en definitiva, que en la sala común de Gryffindor volvia a haber fiesta por haber ganado la copa de Quidditch y, por quinta vez, el joven buscador del equipo participaba en la fiesta como si fuera la primera vez. 

-Visteis cuando la bludger casi derriba a Angelina de la escoba? -decia Dean Thomas en su narración de los hechos. Las dos primeras fiestas que lo contó era gracioso y la gente le escuchaba, pero a decir verdad, despues de cinco veces, ya nadie tenia ganas de recordar como Oliver paró una Quaffle con su cabeza o la impresionante caida y remontada de Fred Weasley. De hecho ya habia muchos alumnos que no participaban en la fiesta, entre ellos, Hermione Granger. Pero sin que eso afectara a Harry que ya conocia de sobra el temperamento de Hermione "Debe estar en su habitacion rodeada de un monton de libros, intentando estudiar un poco más" Bueno, a decir verdad Harry tambien hubiera deseado dormir, mañana tenia un examen de Encantamientos, pero pensó que estaba muy feo no asistir a su propia fiesta, aunque fuera la quinta vez que esta se celebrara. Y de pronto ocurrió lo que toda la sala común habia deseado: Los gemelos Weasley, con una camarada de elfos domésticos cargados con grandes pasteles y jarras rebosantes de cerveza de mantequilla, entraron por el agujero del retrato causando un gran alboroto que seguramente, despertó a los pocos que habian conseguido conciliar el sueño. Y así empezó la fiesta, otra vez. Neville Longbottom bajó asustado por el gran escándalo que estaban montando y, viendo que no podria volver a dormir, decidió quedarse. Eran ya las dos de la madrugada la fiesta iba viento en popa, y Dean Thomas iba a contar como le habia ardido la escoba al capitán de Slytherin. Todos estaban en silencio y Dean empezó a hablar. Una voz sonó detrás de ellos, y no era de la Dean, sino la de la profesora McGonagall.

-Ya es hora de volver a la cama jovencitos, que inmadurez! a estas horas y despiertos! Prohibo terminantemente celebrar más ninguna fiesta!

-Pero profesora! -se quejaron los gemelos Weasley.

-Ni peros ni nada, si no llega a venir a la señorita Granger a avisarme ustedes se hubieran salido con sus propósitos.

Toda la sala miró mal a Hermione, que al contrario de lo que Harry se habia imaginado, no estaba estudiando, sino delatándoles.

-Y ahora por favor, todos a sus habitaciones y que la fiesta no siga allí arriba porque los puntos de Gryffindor comenzarian a descender.

La profesora McGonagall abandonó la sala y la gente empezó los murmuros, las quejas, y los insultos hacia Hermione.

-¿Porque has ido a chibarte? -dijo Ron escandalizado

-No fui a chibarme

-No, vienes a las dos de la mañana con una profesora y no vienes de chibarte, perdona Hermione -dijo Ron con ironia.

-Para que lo sepas Ronald, venia de la enfermeria cuando me encontré con la profesora McGonagall que habia oido vuestros gritos.

-Si, ya ves ¿Quien está en la enfermeria para que vallas a verle a estas horas ¿Un novio tuyo? Ya que te inventas una escusa di un sitio decente, si hubieras dicho que estabas en la biblioteca a lo mejor me lo hubiera creido -dijo Ron alterado escupiendo saliva.

-No, para que lo sepas, quien está en la enfermeria es Dobby -Hermione se giró a Harry- tienes que ir a visitarle Harry, está muy grave.

-No, no voy a ir, ese elfo me está amargando la existencia.

-No puedes hacer esto Harry, es una pobre criatura! Necesita que le vallas a ver.

-Si es tan solo una pobre criatura porque no vas tu a verla? -dijo Ron con las manos en la cintura.

-Te acabo de decir que vengo de verle! Pero el me ha dicho que necesita ver a Harry.

-Está bien iré a verle, pero mañana por la mañana, ahora no tengo ganas.

-Gracias Harry -se le abalanzó al cuello llorando y luego subió las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas corriendo como una loca.

-¿Y ahora porque llora? -dijo Ron sin comprender el comportamiento femenino.

Harry se fue a dormir escuchando las quejas de Ron hacia Hermione.

-Primero se chiba, luego te obliga a ir a visitar a ese elfo roñoso y, patapum! se te pone a llorar, es increible! -deica Ron acostado en su cama adorselada. Pero Harry ya no le escuchaba. Cuando despertó parecia que hacia mucho tiempo que se habia metido en la cama, y efectivamente así era, eran las 10 de la mañana. Ron aun seguia durmiendo con las sabanas en el suelo y abrazado a su almohada.

-RON -le gritó Harry

-Errhh? -dijo este despertando subitamente

-Son las 10 tenemos examen de Encantamientos.

-Pero no era a las nueve? -preguntó este confuso

-Joder! Peor aún -dijo Harry mientras se pasaba la corbata por los cuellos de la camisa -vamos vístete, tenemos que ir a hablar con Filchwick.

El pequeño profesor se enfadó seriamente con los chicos que estarian castigados toda la tarde. Hermione les riñó a su manera:

-Me parece increible que os quedarais dormidos, sois unos inmaduros iresponsables! -se tranquilizó un poco- Y tu Harry, quiero verte a las 9 delante de la puerta de la enfermeria.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros! -y giró sobre sus talones saliendo muy airada.

Esa tarde despues del pesado castigo, Ron acompañó a Harry a la enfermeria. Allí encontraron a Hermione muy molesta porque habian llegado tres minutos tarde. Dobby estaba en una pequeña camilla, al fondo de la enfermeria.

-A estas horas no están permitidas las visitas! -dijo Madame Pomfrey.

-De acuerdo -dijo rápido Harry- volveremos otro dia.

-Venimos a visitar a Dobby, Dumbledore nos ha dado permiso -dijo Hermione sujetando a Harry por el jersey.

-Eso es mentira -dijo Ron

Madame Pomfrey al oir el nombre de Dumbledore, les dejo el paso libre sin oir las acusaciones de Ron.

-Eres una mentirosa, no tenemos ninguna autorizacion.

-¿y que mas da? -replicó Hermione- ¿Crees que le va a ir a preguntar a Dumbledore si tenemos o no autorizacion? Piensa un poquito de vez en cuando,Ronald.

Dobby casí saltó de la cama al verles.

-HARRY POTTER SEÑOR!

-No te muevas Dobby, será peor -dijo Hermione, pero el elfo no la escuchaba, habia sacado un pañuelo de debajo de su almohada y estaba llorando a moco tendido.

-SSNIIFF HARRY POTTER HA VENIDO A VERME!

Harry miró distraido las fotos que Dobby habia puesto cerca de su cama "Fotos de sus antepasados muertos en violentas palizas" pensó, pero luego prestó más atención... Eran fotos de Harry, un par encima de la escoba jugando a Quidditch, unas cuantas tomadas en clase, otras comiendo y una cantidad durmiendo. Y una a tamaño grande... de el en la ducha con Colin Creveey. Por desgracia Ron ya habia visto la foto.

-Es... asqueroso -dijo el amigo pelirrojo.

Harry sintió que le ardia la sangre y cogió al elfo por el cuello.

-Harry Potter no tiene porque enfadarse señor, Harry Potter es muy fotogénico y salió favorecido en todaslas fotos, señor -dijo Dobby asustado.

-No tienes porque colgar fotos mias en pelotas donde pueda verlas todo el mundo! -dijo Harry muy enfadado.

-¿Quiere Harry Potter decir que puedo tener fotos suyas en pelotas a escondidas? -dijo Dobby esperanzado.

-NO! -gritó Harry cogiendo las fotos.

-¿Porque no? Draco Malfoy vino a visitarme y dijo que le gustaban mucho, incluso se llevó los negativos.

-MIERDA!

Dobby fue traspasado a San Mungo por el estado en el que le dejó Harry Potter.

En San Mungo...

-Harry Potter, señor (suspiro...) -dijo un elfo de ojos verdes saltones mientras miraba una foto de un chico en la ducha.

CONTINUARÁ...?

Muahahaha, mira que soy mala, que va a hacer Draco Malfoy con las fotos de Harry? Podrá Ron entender el comportamiento de Hermione? Volderán a celebrar en triunfo en la copa de Quidditch aunque McGonagall lo haya pohibido? Saldrá nuestra estrella de San Mungo en condiciones? En el siguiente capitulo desvelaré todas estas incognitas, SOLO y SOLO SI reciboun parde reviews (que me deprimo sino)Y ahora paso a dar las gracias a: Lor Lupin y KSan Potter, xXHaylie-BlackXx y La Llama que se han leido mi fic y me han dejado un bonito review! Gracias! Muchos besos, feliz navidad y feliz 2006! ArYs


	4. El propósito de año nuevo de Dobby

CAP 4: El propósito de año nuevo de Dobby. 

-Harry, Harry despierta! -le gritó Ron.

-Eh? -dijo el chico que vivió poniendose las gafas.

-Los regalos!

-OOHH! -dijo Harry abalanzadose sobre ellos.

-Mi madre creo que te ha vuelto a enviar otro jersey -dijo Ron viendo un paquete envuelto con papel de periodico.

Harry miró sus regalos. Hagrid le enviaba una gran caja de recortes de revistas de animales altamente peligrosos y dentro un pequeño escorbuto de cola explosiva que, segun las instrucciones, se convertia en golosina si lo metias en el congelador. Los Dursley le enviaban un hueso de pollo roido y un rollo de papel de water. Hermione le habia regalado un libro (como no) de hechizos que habian sido útiles a magos para salvar la vida "Hechizos para el duelo, corre y embruja" de Bhurn Jurthem. Ron le habia regalado un llavero de una snicth que se movia (lo cual dificultaba encontrar las llaves) además de una bolsa de ranas de chocolate. Sirius le regaló una serie de cómics de "Mbarnyurtelenyofth, el mago de nombre inpronunciable" que eran bastante malos en argumento, pero ardían bien. Además tuvo dos regalos sorpresa, uno de el sindicato PEDDO (una insignia con luces de navidad, un arbol que se encendia y un elfo bailando) y efectivamente el jersey Weasley con una H verde.

Bajó bastante contento con los comics de Mbarnyurtelenyofth, los que interesaron en seguida a Neville. El desayuno en el Gran Comedor se produjo con bastante normalidad, aunque solo fueran 12 alumnos los que se habian quedado en Hogwarts y por suerte de Harry, ninguno de ellos era Slytherin, aunque por desgracia Colin Creveey se habia quedado y parecia dispuesto a acercase mucho a Harry.

-Oye, es cosa mia -dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo -o Colin te mira más de lo normal?

-No, te debe mirar a ti -mintió Harry- seguramente quiere que te metas en la ducha con él.

Ron puso cara de asco y no volvió a probar bocado mientras miraba a Colin horrorizado.

-Harry me está guiñando el ojo! -dijo Ron muy asustado cuando Harry se estaba terminando su pudding de huevo.

-Le gustas Ron! -dijo Harry riendose.

-Yo creia que le gustabas tu! -dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno... a lo mejor a cambiado de opinión -dijo Harry.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y una cosa pequeña con una muleta y un brazo escayolado se abrió paso entre los alumnos. Era Dobby.

-Bienvenido de nuevo a casa Dobby -dijo Dumbledore poniendose en pie.

-Gracias señor Dumbledore, señor. -dijo Dobby tirando la muleta y haciendo una exagerada reverencia la cual acabó con lagrimas en los ojos del elfo. -estoy muy contento de haber vuelto a Hogwarts señor, mi hogar. Y ahora que he vuelto quiero hacer una declaración pública.

-Como quieras Dobby -dijo amablemente Dumbledore mientras limpiaba sus gafas con un pañuelo.

-Como bien sabreis, es tradición entre magos y muggles desde tiempos inmemorables hacer un propósito de año nuevo. El mio será conquistarte Harry Potter, tu corazón será mio! Para empezar te he compuesto un precioso poema.

_Oh, Harry Potter_

_amor, amor, amor,_

_Oh, Harry Potter,_

_amor, amor, amor Harry Potter,_

_amor de mi corazón._

Harry escupió el pudding de café que fué a parar a la cabeza de Neville. Todos los presentes rieron con ganas, especialmente Snape al que ninguno de los presentes habia visto reir tanto. Para horror de Harry todo el mundo sabia que esa era una noticia que el profesor de pociones estenderia por los alumnos de su casa. Harry de mal humor miró al elfo que habia cogido su muleta y con dificultad salia del comedor.

-Es una hermosa declaración -dijo un alumno de séptimo con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa.

-Harry cásate con él -dijo un ravenclaw colorado y haciendo esfuerzos para respirar.

-Menudo año te espera, Harry -dijo Ron.

Harry tuvo que soportar media hora más de risas de sus "queridos" compañeros de colegio, en seguida que pudo se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor donde se encontró con una aplicada a sus estudios Hermione.

-No has venido a comer -dijo Ron

-No, tengo que hacer este trabajo para McGonagall.

-Pues te has perdido una maravillosa declaración de amor -dijo Ron entre risas.

-Ron! Tu tambien! -dijo Harry sin creer que su mejor amigo tambien se burlara y no le apoyara.

-Yo te apoyo Harry,-comenzó Ron- jajajajajjaja pero es jajajajajajajaja que el elfo jajajajajajaja, se ha plantado jajajajjajajaja en medio del jajajajajajajajajajajaja...

-Ron, acaba de reirte y cuéntamelo bien! -le riñó Hermione severa.

Ron se tomó su tiempo y después continuó:

- Bien, Dobby entró en el gran comedor y se ha declarado publicamente a Harry!

Harry tenia la cara distorsionada de la rabia.

-Harry no te enfades -dijo Hermione ocultando mal una risita.

-Y además le ha compuesto un poema!

-Eso no era un poema, era una repetición de palabras. -dijo Harry apretando los puños.

-Al menos rima -dijo Ron -además lo ha leido haciendo espasmos y florituras, solo le ha faltado una rosa roja en la boca.

-Como me gustaria que se me declararan con un poema -dijo Hermione suspirando mirando de reojo a Ron.

-¿Subes a la habitación Harry? -dijo el pelirrojo, huyendo del compromiso en el que indirectamente le habia puesto Hermione.

Harry subió echando humo por las orejas y diciendo algunos tacos que no diremos por seguridad infantil.

-¿Que es eso? -dijo Ron al abrir la puerta de la habitación al ver un gran paquete color rojo en medio de la habitación.

-Un regalo -dijo Harry plasmando en palabras la envidencia -debe ser de Seamus o de Dean que no lo deben haber abierto aún.

-Un momento -dijo Ron consultando una nota -aqui dice que es para ti, poner Jari Pote.

-Inclutos! -dijo el afectado -Harry lleva Hache!

-Ábrelo! -dijo Ron y Harry sin pensarlo dos veces obedeció.

-¿De quien debe ser? -dijo mientras lo abria.

-No se... -meditó el joven Weasley- ¿Quien no te ha enviado nada? A lo mejor es de una admiradora secreta...

Acabarón de abrir el paquete y vieron lo que parecia una bola de tela arrugada. De repente algo hizo "clic" y un mecanismo se accionó. Una bola de espejitos bajó del techo y un escenario apareció debajo de la tela arrugada, que resultó ser... Dobby. Una música salió de no se donde... I'm so sexy for Harry Potter, so sexy for Potter, I am Dobbyyyyyy...

Harry abrió la boca tanto que un hipógrifo la hubiera podia utilizar de cueva. Su cara estaba más blanca que Hedwig y Ron casi se desmayó al ver la indumentaria del elfo que en esos momentos bailaba una danza muy sexy con un tanga rojo, un sombrero de cowboy y unas botas a conjunto. El elfo movia las caderas de lado a lado y luego movia el culito de arriba a abajo. Más tarde empezó a jugar con una barra de metal que habia en el escenario y a hacer... posturitas... que casi hacen vomitar a Ron. Dobby se quitó el sombrero que fué a parar a la cara de Harry, el cual estaba tan paralizado que no se inmutó.

-AAAAGGGGGGGGGGG- se oyó por el viejo castillo.

-FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN ELFO DEGENERADO! -gritó Harry

-¿Que pasa Harry? -dijo Hermione cuando bajaron a la sala común.

La gente que habia allí empezó a cuchichear sobre el tanga de Dobby, muchos miraban con desaprovación a Harry.

-¿Que hace este elfo tan sexy en tu cuarto Potter? -dijo un chico de primero.

-Necesito una pastilla para el mareo -dijo Ron, el cual no aguantó más y vomitó encima de la capa de Neville.

-FUERAAAA -gritó Harry

- Harry Potter no debe enfadarse señor, si el baile no ha sido bueno puedo aprender haré lo que sea señor.

-FUERAAAAAA -gritño Harry ya fuera de sus casillas.

El elfo se fué cabizbajo y llorando.

-Eres muy cruel Harry -dijo Hermione enfadada.

Esa misma noche... Dobby estaba en su cuarto totalmente decorado con fotos de Harry Potter, en el techo con una grande de las de la ducha. Dobby se movió dentro de su colcha con fotos de Harry Potter y buscó algo de entre las sabanas...

-Aqui lo tengo, un bailador de strepteasse profesional, voy a enviar una lechuza para que me enseñe... A ver...

_Buenos dias, tardes o noches, segun la hora a que lo lea, señor._

_Desearia recibir sus fantásticas clases de strepteasse profesional, ya que en las cocinas se rumorea que es usted un excelente maestro y que sus clases obtienen resultados inmejorables. Estoy dispuesto a pagarle. Mi nombre es Dobby y mi propósito es conquistar a un joven ojiverde y de alborotado cabello. Necesito de su ayuda, por favor responda a esta carta lo antes posible. _

_Atentamente _

_Dobby._

-Y esto lo tengo que enviar a... Curso avanzado de strepteasse profesional de Severus Snape...

CONTINUARÁ...?

HOLLAAA! Aqui estoy, he tardado, pero he vuelto, y hoy por fin he terminado los examenes de la segunda evaluación. Bien en el próximo capitulo... Severus enseñará a Dobby a menear las caderas? Para saberlo... reviewwww! MUAHAHAHA... Doy las gracias a todas aquellas que me dejan reviews! Me animais mucho a seguir, asi que muchas gracias! Besos a todos/as! ArYs


	5. Curso avanzado de strepteasse de Sev S

Capitulo 5: Curso avanzado de strepteasse profesional de Severus Snape 

-¿Porque Winky¿Porque? -decia Dobby llorando a su compañera de trabajo -mandé la solicitud hace más de una semana y no he recibido una respuesta SSNIIIIFFFF...

-Se te tendría que olvidar esa mania tuya de perseguir a Potter -le aconsejó la elfina.

-No, tu no lo entiendes Winky, él es mi único y gran amor (suspiro)

-Pues parece que a él no le hace mucha gracia, te ha devuelto todos los poemas que le has escrito durante esta semana.

-Winky, eres mala -dijo Dobby entre lágrimas -mala elfina por recordarle a Dobby su dolor.

-Mira el lado positivo, la editorial Gourthings te los va a publicar y vas a cobrar por ello -dijo Winky en un tono sarcástico ya que desaprovaba que Dobby cobrara derechos de autor.

-¿De que me sirve ser un gran poeta si no se corresponde mi amor? -dijo Dobby haciendo una reverencia. Muchos elfos de alrededor aplaudieron el arte (o drama) poético de Dobby.

Dobby aguantó melancólico tres dias más hasta que ocurrió algo insólito.

-Dobby, Dobby! -le gritaba Pesty, la elfina más guapa de toda la cocina con la que todos los elfos soñaban, todos menos Dobby claro, su corazón estaba reservado a Harry Potter -en la entrada del retrato hay una lechuza que tiene una carta para ti.

-HARRY POTTER! -gritó Dobby al que se le saltaron las lágrimas de los ojos, ya se lo imaginaba, seria una carta de amor pidiéndole perdon por el sufrimiento que le había causado esta última semana, pidiéndole perdón por todos los rechazos y suplicándole que esa noche se encontraran para consumar su amor.

Pero no era lo que Dobby se imaginaba, aunque tampoco le decepcionó. Era la respuesta del Curso avanzado de strepteasse profesional de Severus Snape. Este profesional del strepteasse le decia así:

_Me remito a usted, querido nuevo alumno del Curso avanzado de strepteasse profesional de Severus Snape._

_Le informo que este curso, por ser usted, se llevará a cabo en el despacho cercano a la mazmorra número 6 del pasillo séptimo cercano a la sala común de Slytherin. Justo ese despacho es donde usted recibirá las fabulosas clases que le convertirán en uno de los mejores bailadores de strepteasse profesional del mundo entero. Recuerde que son siete galeones la hora. Atentamente:_

_Severus Snape: Maestro honorífico del circulo strepteasse de Londres, ganador de la feria metropolitana Francesa del strepteasse, ganador de la copa Americana de la serie Busteng de profesionales del baile sexual. Siete veces elegido por unanimidad streper mejor pagado. Seis veces streper privado de las fiestas de las dinastias europeas. Medalla de Oro en los juegos olímpicos griegos del strepteasse..._

Y la lista seguía, seguía y seguía, hasta más de medio pergamino con los títulos, copas, certámenes, concursos, campeonatos, en una palabra, todas sus conmemoraciones. "Si que tiene que ser bueno este Snape -pensó Dobby -con todos los premios que ha ganado, a ver, Ganador de la feria internacional del strepteasse europeo celebrada en Baviera en el 2001, en el 2002 ganó quince concursos, en el 2003 ganó cincuenta y tres! Estos premios tienen que se dificiles de ganar..."

-Oh, no -dijo Dobby, percatándose de un "pequeño" e "insignificante" detalle al releer la carta -yo no tengo siete galeones.

Dobby usó al 100 su celebro élfico. Necesitaba el dinero, pero no podia pedir un préstamo, a los elfos no les estaba permitido ir al banco sin su amo, y no iba a molestar a Dumbledore que seguro que tenia asuntos mucho más importantes que atender... ya se! Se lo pediré a Hermione Granger, ahora mismo debe estar en clase de... (sacó de su harapiento manto un horario decorado con la foto de Harry Potter en el vestuario poniendose la túnica del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y lleno de corazoncitos) Si Harry estaba en Tranformaciones, eso significaba que Hermione, como compañera de curso de Harry, también estaba en dicha clase. Dejó sus obligaciones en la cocina y se dirigió a la clase de la severa profesora McGonagall. Tocó dos veces a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo Minerva McGonagall desde dentro. Dobby empujó la puerta y entró en clase poniéndose colorado al ver que todos los alumnos lo miraban.

-Potter es una visita para ti -dijo McGonagall.

Harry se giró y miró mal al elfo.

-Mis más profundos respetos profesora McGonagall, señora -dijo Dobby haciendo tres reverencias- pero Dobby no ha venido a ver al gran Harry Potter señor, si no a la honorable jefa del Sindicato obrero PEDDO, -Dobby dió un gritito- la señorita Hermione Granger.

-PEDDO? Diriges un sindicato llamado Peddo, Granger? -se burló en voz alta Malfoy- ¿Y de que te quejas¿De las lentejas que nos sirven algunos Lunes¿Os producen gases a las sangre sucia?

-Vete a la mi... -dijo Hermione

-No insulte a la señorita Hermione Granger! -dijo Dobby estampando su "cacerola-sombrero" en la espinilla de Draco.

-AAAG! Me ha matado! Me ha matado! Mi padre se enterará de esto apestoso elfo cochino! -dijo Malfoy cogeando mientras salia de la clase y se dirigia a la enfermeria.

-Bueno Dobby si no te importa podrías hablar ya con Granger antes de lesionar a ningún alumno más, además que no tengo toda la clase para dejarte! -dijo irritada McGonagall.

-Señorita Hermione Granger, señorita noble, inteligente, justa, obediente, responsable y jefa de mi honorable sindicato -dijo Dobby haciendo reverencias -necesito que me deje siete galeones.

-¿Para que los quieres Dobby? -preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-No, puedo, decirlo -Dobby cogió un libro de transformaciones y empezó a pegarse con él.

-Pero Dobby -dijo Hermione -yo no puedo darte ese dinero si no me dices en que lo vas a utilizar!

-Esta bien, esta bien, ten aqui los tienes -dijo McGonagall cansada de perder clase por culpa del elfo. Metió la mano en su túnica y sacó siete galeones.

Dobby casi lloraba de la emoción.

-Yo sabia que Minerva McGonagall era una excelente bruja -dijo al borde de las lágrimas y con su voz chillona -pero no sabia que tambien era noble de corazón y solidaria con los pobres élfos -Dobby se puso a llorar -dígame como puedo recompensarla.

-Déjame dar la clase! -dijo McGonagall menos estricta de lo normal por los piropos que acababa de recibir, los cuales habian enrojecido un poco su rostro.

Dobby hizo un par de reverencias y salió de la clase. Se pasó el resto del dia deprimido porque no sabia como recompensar a Minerva, ella habia sido muy generosa con él, cuando ni siquiera Hermione Granger lo habia sido, tenía que idear un plan para servirla... pensó, pensó y pensó, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió...

Esa misma mañana, después de que sirvieran la comida fue a la lechuzeria y envió al galardonado Snape los siete galeones. A media tarde recibió un certificado de pago y una fecha: esta tarde a las 20:00h. Dobby estaba emocionado, esa tarde podría por fin ponerse manos a la obra con el curso. Ahora se iba con al excusa de limpiar el baño de los prefectos de la quinta planta. Una vez en el baño, en vez de limpiarlo lo ensució limpiandose a si mismo y perfumandose ya que no queria que el gran maestro de strepteasse Severus Snape se pensara que era un elfo guarro. Se vistió con su mejor ropa interior (unos calzoncillos azules talla élfica con una imagen de Harry Potter) se depiló las piernecitas, se vistió con su mejor harapo y adornó su calva con la mejor cacerola.

A la hora convenida el pequeño elfo, arreglado, peinado, perfumado y con las piernas llenas de quemaduras provocadas por la cera depiladora, se encontraba temblando delante de la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones. Toc, toc...

-Pasen! -dijo una oscura voz desde dentro del despacho.

Dobby abrió timidamente la puerta. Dentro el ambiente era tétrico, las luces estaban todas apagadas, solo un par de velas alumbraban la gran sala.

-Acércate a la mesa Dobby -dijo Severus desde algún lugar del gran despacho.

Dobby caminó con miedo y sin hacer ruido quitándose la cacerola, le pareció que caminó mucho ya que esa mazmorra parecia diez veces mayor ahora sin luz. Al llegar a la mesa, nada le podría haber preparado para eso... Una luz muy fuerte se encendió de repente del techo iluminando por completo al profesor de pociones, el cual estaba de pie encima de la mesa vestido solamente con un abrigo negro y unos calcetines.

-Soy Severus Snape, tu profesor de Strepteasse. -dijo haciendo una mueca sexy.

-Yo soy Dobby, señor.

-Se quien eres -dijo Severus Snape, maestro del curso intensivo de strepteasse -Eres el elfo que quiere conquistar a Harry Potter. Dobby se puso colorado mientras para disimular hacia girar la cacerola por sus manos.

-Ese soy yo señor -dijo Dobby muy avergonzado.

-Estupendo -dijo Severus Snape, maestro honorífico del circulo strepteasse de Londres- yo te voy a preparar duramente para este trabajo tan complicado pero gratificante que es la seducción. Sé que Potter -hizo una mueca de desprecio -acabará muriendose por tus chupados huesos.

-Gracias señor -dijo Dobby con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-De nada, no lo hago gratis¿Has traido el dinero que te pedí, verdad? -dijo desconfiado el ganador de la feria metropolitana Francesa del strepteasse

-Si señor -dijo Dobby sacando de una bolsa atada a sus calzoncillos azules de Harry Potter las monedas que le habia dado McGonagall.

-¿No habrás robado el dinero? -dijo Severus con cara de asco al ver los horripilantes calzoncillos élficos de Dobby.

-No señor- respodió Dobby -he encontrado alguien que financia mis actividades.

-Excelente -dijo Severus, ganador de la copa Americana de la serie Busteng de profesionales del baile sexual, al más puro estilo del señor Burns. -tu primera lección será visual, para la próxima clase quiero que me traigas este libro -Severus extendió un papel a Dobby.

Tal como Severus anticipó, esa clase fué puramente visual, el sexy profesor puso una música extremadamente seductora y se pasó la hora meneando las caderas y en ocasiones le enseñaba los puntos básicos a Dobby.

-Bien Dobby -dijo Severus, el siete veces elegido por unanimidad streper mejor pagado- te voy a enseñar los puntos básicos del buen strepteasse -Severus se quitó el abrigo dejando al descubierto unos boxers de color rosa con lentejuelas y un pecho musculoso totalmente sudado. -El punto básico consiste en el incesante meneo de caderas -dijo mientras las movia- es muy dificil conseguir moverlas con gracia, y cuando las muevas con gracia lo dificil será pasar a moverlas de manera sexy. Muchos alumnos han tenido que dejar el curso avanzado de strepteasse profesional de Severus Snape, simplemente por no dominar este punto básico.

Dobby, a decir verdad, era un alumno muy aplicado, en esa clase aprendió a mover prefectamente las caderas y a menear el culito de dentro hacia fuera.

-Bien Dobby -dijo Severus al final de la clase- estás resultando ser uno de los mejores alumnos que tengo, nadie nunca antes había aprendido estos dos movimientos básicos en una sola clase.

-Usted me alaga señor -dijo Dobby haciendo una reverencia.

-Nos vemos en la próxima clase- dijo Severus saliendo por otra puerta rumbo a su habitación.

Dobby salió del despacho muy contento. Ahora que ya habia conseguido empezar su carrera profesional estaba de cada vez un pasito más cerca de conquistar a Harry Potter! Ahora tan solo nesecitaba un par de cosas: Una ducha con el gel extrasuave de Harry Potter y meterse en la camita entre sus sabanas de Harry Potter, aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco le vendrían mal unos calzoncillos como los de Snape...

CONTINUARÁ...? Draco se vengará de Dobby? Winky volverá a hacerle llorar? Ganará Severus algún campeonato más de strepteasse para sumar a su ya largo currículum? Dejarán de servir lentejas los Lunes? Descubrirá Harry lo que Dobby se trama? Volverá McGonagall a financiar a Dobby? Todos los interrogantes los develaré en el siguiente capítulo, siempre y cuando reciba un par de muchos reviews! Jajajaja. Besos a everybody!


	6. La Mecenas

Advertencia... Según la advertencia de Emily Grenyer declaro que no es conveniente beber agua ni cualquier tipo de sustancia líquida (y mucho menos alcoholica que para eso ya tenemos a Winky) leyendo este fic. Además agrego que si teneis muchas ganas de ir al baño y os estais aguantando... por favor id ahora. Tampoco deben leer este fic personas que sufran espasmos o repentinos ataques al corazón (no pienso pagaros la operacion ni el cardiólogo, yo he avisado) y recordamos que el hipo es un síntoma normal cuando te ries mucho, aspiras aire y este se queda en le diafragma (o algo así, no se soy de letras) Sin más preambulos os dejo con... Yo amo a Harry Potter!

Capitulo 6: La Mecenas

Dobby tenia que conseguir su nuevo propósito. Se lo tomó muy en serio. Cada noche practicaba delante del espejo unas cien veces todos los movimientos que el Maestro Severus Snape, el seis veces strepper privado de las fiestas de las dinastias europeas, con suma paciencia, le habia estado enseñando. Y es que ya hacia dos semanas que acudia a clases, y según sus compañeros élficos de las cocinas eso se notaba. Esa misma mañana con Pesty, Winky y Hild limpiando el orinal de Dumbledore se lo habían comentado.

-Ultimamente te veo más sexy Dobby -dijo Pesty la elfina que ya conoceis por ser la más guapa y con la que más elfos (menos Dobby) soñaban.

-Gracias Pesty, tus alagos me sonrojan -dijo el elfo educado haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo que pasa es que no se le quita el niño Potter de la cabeza -se quejó Winky echando un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Has ido al gimnasio? -le preguntó con envidia Hild al ver como le contemplaba Pesty.

-No es que he estado recibiendo unas clases de... bueno de limpiar con precisión -mintió a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Ahhh... caramba -dijo Hild -me gustaria ir.

-Jejeje -rió nervioso Dobby.

-Glups, estosss orinaless estan realmente suciossss -dijo Winky ya afectada por la cerveza de mantequilla -Dumbledorreeee esh un waaurrooo...

-Bueno -dijo Dobby a sus compañeros élficos después de limpiar durante toda la mañana- me voy que tengo asuntos pendientes que atender.

-Adios Dobby -dijo Pesty con voz sexy.

Dobby se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez en ella sacó el espejo que habia cogido prestado del despacho de Dumbledore mientras este estuviera en una conferencia de directores seniles a punto de jubilarse. Una vez delante del espejo empezó a trabajar las poses de strepteasse que el gran Severus Snape le habia estado enseñando después de dos semanas de ensayos. Y muchos os preguntareis... ¿De dónde ha sacado el dinero exigido por el maestro del strepteasse profesional si Dobby solo gana un galeón al mes? Todo empezó hace dos semanas la misma noche de la primera lección. Salió todo sudado, pero satisfecho de la magistral clase de Severus Snape, medalla de Oro en los juegos olímpicos griegos del strepteasse y se dirigió a la habitación de la noble, justa, inteligente, y generosa profesora de transformaciones Minerva McGonagall. TOC, TOC

-Adelante -dijo McGonagall.

-Buenas noches señora -dijo Dobby haciendo reverencias.

-¿Que quieres Dobby? -dijo Minerva dejándo entrar a Dobby en su habitación.

-Dobby viene a proponerle un plan -dijo Dobby asustado mientras Minerva se sentó encima de su cama observando al elfo.

-Habla, te escucho. -dijo Minerva depositando sus gafas en la mesita de noche.

-Necesito... -no sabia como enfocarlo, el dinero era un tema difícil de tratar del cual muchos magos no hubieran querido hablar.- Yo vengo a ofrecerle mis servicios a cambio de siete galeones a la semana.

Minerva puso una cara seria.

-¿Pero a ti ya te ha contratado Albus, cierto? -dijo Minerva desconfiada.

-Si -dijo Dobby.

-¿Entonces para que necesitas trabajar para mi tambien? -preguntó la profesora de transformaciones.

-Pues necesito el dinero para pagarme un cursillo de strepteasse -Dobby pensó que valia la pena ser sincero y más con alguien tan noble de corazón, valiente, generosa y atenta como era Minerva. Pensó que lo del cursillo de strepteasse sonaría estúpido y que Minerva reaccionaria de cualquier manera menos... riendo.

-Jajajajaja -rió la profesora McGonagall. La maestra empezó a llorar de la risa y Dobby estaba empezando a ofenderse en lo más profundo de su corazoncito élfico.

-Lo siento Dobby -dijo Minerva reflexionando y finalmente...- Yo te pago esas clases. Y a cambio de los siete galeones quiero que a partir de ahora te mudes a una habitación cercana y que seas mi criado personal y quiero también que me mantengas informada de tus progresos en el mundo de strepteasse.

-Mi profesor de strepteasse me quiere presentar a un concurso el mes que viene -dijo Dobby muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-¿Si? Pues como tu nueva mecenas exijo una entrada en primera fila -dijo McGonagall seria cruzándose de brazos.

-Gracias señora -dijo Dobby.

Y ahora Minerva era su mecenas y el era su elfo servidor, si olvidar que también tenia que servir a Albus Dumbledore, aunque por un sueldo mucho menor. Esa tarde tenía de nuevo clase de strepteasse y Minerva le habia dejado los siete galeones encima de su escritorio. Dobby los cogió agradecido y después de una ducha calentita bajó a las mazmorras dispuesto a sorprender con unos calzoncillos amarillos con lentejuelas que él mismo habia tejido. En esos calzoncillos había además tejido un rayo en recuerdo a su noble causa. Entró en la mazmorra en la cual estaba Severus bailando con otro alumno.

-Entra Dobby que ahora terminamos -dijo Severus Snape, el ganador de la feria internacional del strepteasse europeo celebrada en Baviera en el 2001.

El joven discípulo era muy guapo, tenía una larga cabellera rubia y unos dientes blancos preciosos.

-Bien Gilderoy -dijo Severus a su discípulo -ahora tengo que atender a Dobby pero recuerda que pronto acabaremos la lección nuemero nueve.

-Gracias maestro -dijo el chico llamado Gilderoy.

-Vamos Dobby -dijo Severus una vez Gilderoy hubo salido de la sala. -tenemos que practicar para los premios del strepteasse del principiante, yo a los tres años ya los había ganado siete veces.

-Es usted mi héroe señor -dijo Dobby haciendo reverencias.

-Muy bien -dijo Severus sin darle importancia- ¿Has estudiado la lección?

-Si señor -dijo Dobby.

-Perfecto pues empieza con la exhibición -dijo Severus.

Dobby se habia estudiado la lección titulada "El arte del stripteasse a través del tiempo: La prehistoria, la edad media y el periodo inquisitorio, la edad moderna y finalmente la edad contemporanea con su nueva tecnologia al servicio del hombre (o elfo en este caso) sexy" El tema además llevaba de regalo un dossier informativo donde te enseñaba a tejerte tus propios calzoncillos con lentejuelas, como los que Dobby se habia hecho.

-Perfecto -dijo Severus cuando Dobby realizó un strepteasse al más puro estilo prehistorico -Ahora pasemos al estilo contemporaneo. Dobby empezó a moverse al ritmo de la musica.

-Muy bien -dijo Severus satisfecho de su alumno élfico -veo que vas a poder presentarte a esos premios.

Dobby abandonó la sala con muy buen humor y muy satisfecho de si mismo.

Mientras en el salón fotográfico de la sala común de Slytherin

-MUAHAHAHAHA -por fín efectuaré mi venganza Harry Potter, ni tu ni tu elfo servidor podreis superarme MUAHAHAHA

-Draco tenemos hambre -dijo Crabbe

-Pero si venimos del gran Comedor! -dijo Draco indignado

-Pero hemos quemado calorias durante el camino -dijo Goyle justificandose.

-Si la tripita me hace gguuuaaa -dijo Crabbe

-No, la mia hace más bién ttrrrraaaaaaa -dijo Goyle sonándo más estupido de lo que generalmente era.

-Haced lo que os dé la gana! -dijo Draco de mal humor

-¿Tu no vienes? -preguntaron los dos chicos hambrientos y "desnutridos"

-No, estoy efectuando mi venganza MUAHAHAHAHA...

-Que bien! -dijo Goyle- así podremos comer por él

Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Harry! -gritó Colin entrando por el agujero del retrato- mira que tengo!

Colin dejó sobre el trabajo de pociones de Harry (el cual tenía aún la tinta aún mojada) una caja de cartón.

-Estupendo! -dijo Harry sarcásticamente- tienes una caja de cartón, caramba Colin, eres multimillonario!

-¿Cómo la has conseguido? -gritó emocionado Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ron, es solo una caja de cartón -dijo Hermione aclarando el sarcasmo de Harry.

-Es un objeto muggle -dijo Ron señalando la caja y cogiéndole la cara a Hermione para que mirara el "importante" objeto- te la compro Colin, será mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi padre.

-Estupendo -dijo Harry siendo sarcástico con la pared ya que nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención- Colin tiene una caja de cartón, el padre de Ron un objeto muggle que añadir al trastero, y yo tengo un trabajo de pociones lleno de tina y para repetir.

-Bueno -dijo Colin una vez pactado el pacto con Ron- os presento.. TAXÁN! Mi nueva cámara de fotos!

-Anda que chula! -dijo Ron emocionado tocándo el flash.

-¿A que si? -dijo Colin- ¿Nos hacemos una foto Ron?

-Eh? -dijo Ron recordando las miradas de Colin en el Gran Comedor- no, no, mejor... háztela con Harry, la foto quiero decir, no me mires con esa cara Colin! AAAHHHHHHH! -gritó Ron como un poseso moviendo los brazos como un desesperado mientras subia por las escaleras y se encerraba en su habitación.

-¿Que le pasa Harry? -dijo Colin sin entender el inusual comportamiento de Ron.

-Nada... jejeje Oye, Te cambio una foto mia firmada y todo, a cambio de que tú me repitas el trabajo de pociones -dijo Harry

-¿Una foto de las que nos hicimos en la ducha? -dijo Colin esperanzado con las mejillas rojo carmesí.

-¿Que os pasa conmigo? -dijo Harry- ¿Porque me quereis sacarme desnudo en todas las fotos!

Y se fue a encerarse con Ron.

Esa misma noche, en el despacho de la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

-Ahhh! Si, más Dobby! Más fuerteee! -gritaba McGonagall

-Joder que rugosidades que tiene en los pies esta mujer, darle un masaje es repugante, ofensivo y asqueroso incluso para alguien de mi raza -pensó Dobby sirviendo a su nueva ama- No-debí-pensar-eso, Dobby malo!- y el pequeño elfo empezó a darse coscorrones con el bote de crema para pies cansados y maduros.

-Bueno Dobby- dijo McGonagall después de explotar dos horas más a su criado- ahora puedes irte a dormir y mañana a las seis y media de la mañana quiero que me prepares un baño de espuma bien calentito y para desayunar quiero un flan de vainilla con un café bien caliente y unos gofres con chocolate, y además quiero que me lo traigas a la bañera junto con el profeta¿Has lavado mi tunica verde? Me refiero a la verde con modalidades en verde fuerte, ya se que todas son verdes elfo tonto! Pues quiero que me la laves y para mañana la quiero planchada y perfumada. Por cierto sabes que soy alérgica a ese jabón que pones a la ropa, así que usa otro que tambien huela bien pero que no reseque la piel. En cuanto al champú se me olvidó decirte que se me ha acabado así que para mañana por la mañana tráeme uno nuevo de la misma marca y si tienen suavizante pues también me lo compras. Recuerda que tiene que ser de esos para mantener el tinte y que no contenga irritantes que tengo las raíces capilares muy débiles. Oye, yas que estás, tambien tendrias que limpiarme el baño que la última vez estaba lleno de espuma reseca. Escucha, mi escritotio está hecho una porqueria se me han mezclado los trabajos de los alumnos de quinto con los de los alumnos de séptimo año, y tambien se me han perdido unos cuantos trabajos de los alumnos de tercero, así que me los buscas y me los ordenas por orden alfabético, no mejor los ordenas por grosor del pergamino y por el color de la tinta que usen, oye y me los puedes corregir ¿no? es fácil, leelos y según tus conocimientos los calificas siempre redondeando la nota hacia abajo. Y limpia el polvo de los libros más altos de la estanteria de la clase, que ya tienen telarañas y todo! Y si vas a la biblioteca sácame unos cuantos libros apunta el título, eh? "Tranformaciones directas" "Transformaciones para inutiles, grado elemental" "Bueno, bonito y dificiles encantamientos transformadores" "La adivinación y la transformación, ramas que jamás podrán llevarse bien" este se lo dejaré a Sybill. "Las pirámides son, en realidad la transformación producida por un grano de arena en mal estado" este último si no lo encuentras no pasa nada, es un volumen muy gordo y con las tapas rotas, una simple curiosidad. Bien terminados estos encargos, quiero que escribas una carta a la abuela de Neville Longbotton indicándole que su nieto esta semana no se ha roto ningún hueso y solo ha pasado tres veces por la enfermería.

-¿Algo más señora? -dijo Dobby bostezando.

-Si, quiero que -dijo McGonagall pensando- me cuentes un cuento para dormirme.

-Érase una vez, un lindo patito que corria por el castillo encantado de Nottingham -dijo Dobby con la vista cansada sirviendo a su explotadora dueña.

-¿Podrías cambiar Nottinghan por Hogwarts? -preguntó McGonagall- es que así me siento más identificada.

-Érase una vez, un lindo patito que corria por el castillo encantado de Hogwarts.

-¿Podrías poner gatita mimosa? -dijo McGongall- es que así me siento identificada.

-Érase una vez, una gatita mimosa que corria por el castillo encantado de Hogwarts.

Media hora después...

-Érase una vez, una joven mazizorra, tia buena, inteligente, sexy, y animaga profesora de transformaciones Minerva McGonagall, además de gatita mimosa, caminaba por el castillo de Hogwarts. -dijo Dobby más dormido que despierto.

-SSIII! Y la gatita además era... oye ahora me apetece un helado de nata con fresas, con una pizquita de caramelo y avellanas, pero ya sabes que no te has de pasar con el caramelo que no me gusta que empalage, mira mejor que caramelo le pones chocolate. ¿O un plátano frito? Si con nata, nueces, chocolate y su jugito. Uhhmm... no se... puedes hacerme las dos cosas, y después otro masaje en los pies que estos callos me están matando.

Dobby se fue a la cocina a obedecer las órdenes de su nueva ama. Después de media hora en la cocina cocinando suculentos manjares llegó a la habitación de Minerva. Eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada. Oyó voces dentro de la habitación de su señora.

-Jejeje, Albus estate quieto -dijo McGonagall.

-Mi gatita querida -dijo Albus.

Mientras Dobby, en la entrada de la habitación de Minerva McGonagall.

-El helado está tan frio que me arden las manos... SNIfff... y me tengo que levantar a las seis para prepararle el baño -se lamentó el elfo mientras sacaba su insignia de la P.E.D.D.O y así empezó a cantar una conocida cancion- Vivir así es morir de amoooorrr, por amor tengo el alma heridaa, por amor no tengo más vida que su vida HARRY POTTYTA!

Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin, en el laboratorio de fotografia.

-Jajajajaja, mi venganza está a punto! -dijo Draco escuchando los ronquidos de sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle.

-Mermelada de fresa con galletas recubiertas de nata y una esponjosa capa de tiramisú -decia en sueños Goyle mientras un hilito de baba llegaba ya a su camisa.

-No, no me hagas daño, prometo comerme todas las lentejas -decia Crabbe en su pesadilla.

-Mejor que me valla a dormir -dijo Draco guardando su "venganza" en un sobre- si no mañana tendré ojeras y sientan muy mal a mi hermoso rostro Slyhteriano y sangre límpia!

A la mañana siguiente...

Dobby iba detrás de la profesora McGonagall escoltándola (y que fuera la reina del mundo). Al pasar la mesa de Gryffindor pudo verlo... oh! que dulce mirada verde, que bello pelo negro alborotado, que carnosos labios rosados (suspiro), por fín hoy pasaria por su lado, McGonagall se habia parado a hablar con un alumno de primer curso de Gryffindor y justo al lado estaba Harry, (suspiro) su Harry, su amor, su único pensamiento, su suspiro, el dueño de su vida... Dobby no pudo resistir el impulso de estar cerca del gran Harry Potter y no intentar conquistarle, así que le hizo una pequeña caricia. El joven Harry se giró alborotado.

-Maldito elfo sarnoso -dijo Harry lleno de ira.

-Harry controla tu ira. Recuerda: respira, inspira, respira, inspira... -dijo Hermione intentando inutilmente controlar a su amigo y recordando los consejos del quinto libro que cogia de la biblioteca para intentar calmar los ánimos de Harry.

-¿Este elfo me ha pellizcado el culo y queries que me calme? -dijo Harry escupiendo saliva y trozos de empanada de calabaza.

-No lo debia hacer con mala intención -dijo Hermione- es solo una criatura indefensa que...

-Se siente atraida por tus encantos -dijo Ron burlándose.

-RON! -dijo Hermione intentando calmar a Harry- es solo que Dobby no...

-Es que el elfo quiere temita contigo Potter -dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Lárgate Malfoy -dijo Hermione pellizcando a Ron

-Ayer salí de la enfermeria -dijo Draco a Dobby- estuve mucho tiempo por culpa de tu cacerolazo.

-Y porque le estuviste echando cuento -agregó Ron.

-También, también hize cuento -dijo Draco -quiero decir...no, me dolia de verdad! Cállate Weasley que me confundes! Bueno en fin, que estoy contento de que esteis todos aqui reunidos porque quiero enseñaros... mi venganza definitiva!

CONTINUARÁ...?

Se vengará Draco? En que consistirá su venganza? Obligaremos a que Crabbe se coma las lentejas de Hogwarts ya tan famosas? Tendrás la baba de Goyle poderes curativos? Seguirá Minerva explotando a Dobby? Que tipo de relación hay entre Minerva y Albus? Le gustará a Arthur Weasley la caja de cartón que le va a regalar su hijo? Ahora que Colin tiene nueva cámara de fotos... fotografiará más a menudo a Harry en la ducha? No os ha dado muuucha hambre este capitulo? Bueno pues aqui acaba el capitulo...6... que rapido! Bueno que sepais que tardaré un poquito más en actualizar porque me voy de viaje de estudiso a Itaaaaliaaaaaa! Oh! Italiaaa! Pero descuidad y no paseis pena fieles seguidores Dobbynianos ya que me llevaré a Dobby en la maleta para que me siga contando sus aventuras en busca del corazón del joven Potter, el niño que vivió. Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por todos los reviwes! 


	7. La venganza de Draco Malfoy

En el capitulo anterior...

-Ayer salí de la enfermeria -dijo Draco a Dobby- estuve mucho tiempo por culpa de tu cacerolazo.

-Y porque le estuviste echando cuento -agregó Ron.

-También, también hize cuento -dijo Draco -quiero decir...no!!, me dolia de verdad!! Cállate Weasley que me confundes!!! Bueno en fin, que estoy contento de que esteis todos aqui reunidos porque quiero enseñaros... mi venganza definitiva!!

Capitulo 7: La venganza de Draco Malfoy.

-A Harry Potter no le da miedo la venganza de Draco, señor -dijo Dobby poniéndose entre Draco y Harry.

-Habla por ti Dobby -le dijo Harry, el cual se temia lo peor. Viniendo de Draco, la venganza podía ser terrible!!

-Jajajajaja -rió Draco como un poseso- mi venganza la recordarás toda la vida Potter!!

-Mira como tiemblo -dijo con ironia Ron.

-Así me gusta, tiembla, tiembla MUAHAHAHA -volvió a reir Draco.

-Ron estaba siendo irónico -aclaró Hermione

-Tu tambien te acordarás de mi sangre sucia!! -dijo Draco con odio.

-No hable así de la señorita Hermione Granger, señor -dijo Dobby cogiendo carretilla para pegarle a Draco otro cacerolazo.

-No!! -gritó éste subiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor- acabo de salir de la enfermeria, elfo apestoso!!

-Déjalo Dobby -dijo Hermione- no vale la pena.

-MUAHAHAHA -rió Draco.

-Draco tenemos hambre -dijo Crabbe.

-Si, muchaaaaaa -dijo Goyle.

-Jajajajaja -rieron ahora con ganas el trio dorado.

-Esperad!! -espetó Draco- dentro de unos minutos efectuaré mi venganza!!

-¿Que enchufarás la venganza? -preguntó Ron.

-Efectuar, Ron, no enchufar -aclaró Hermione.

-Bueno pero es para hoy no?? -preguntó Harry oliendo los ricos muslitos de pollo, si Draco seguia hablando se enfriarían!!

-No me metas prisa!! -dijo Draco agobiado, mientras sacaba una cosa y la escondía detrás de su espalda...

-Venga, que no tenemos todo el capítulo -dijo Hermione.

-Aqui está, es la venganza...

-Eh? Que es eso?

-Parecen... -dijo Hermione tapándose la cara

-Nooooo!! Esconde esooooooo!! -dijo Ron horrorizado retorciendose por el suelo.

-No mire señor Potter!! -dijo Dobby tirándose sobre él como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara.

-Dobby, me estás ahogandoooo!! -gritaba Harry. Hermione y Ron corrieron a auxiliar a su amigo.

-Ejem... -dijo Draco.

-Ah! Si, perdona -dijo Harry sirviéndose muslitos de pollo- haber, tu terrible venganza...

-Me voy al baño a vomitar!! -gritó Hermione con un grito muy impropio de ella.

-Bueeeeno, ahora que nos hemos quedado solos...

-EJEMMM!! -dijo Ron sintiéndose ignorado.

-...mirare tu venganza antes de que los lectores se mueran de impaciencia -dijo Harry sin darse cuenta de la ofensa que Ron habia sufrido- ... a ver... ¡¡¡¡¡¡pero si son!!!!!

-Son mis mejores fotos en la ducha!! Ten elfo apestoso!! A ver dime¿quien está más bueno? El niñato este¿o yo?

-Harry Potter, señor, el está mucho más bueno!! -dijo Dobby sin a penas mirar las fotos.

-A ver déjame ver esas fotos... -dijo Harry manifestando demasiado interés, mientras Draco se iba enfadadísimo a sentarse entre los Slytherins.

-Deberías quemar esas fotos -dijo Ron con asco.

-Si, eso haré -dijo Harry- me las quedaré para... quemarlas después... jajajajaja...

Pero lo que Ron no sabía es que esas fotos habían tenido cierto efecto sobre el joven Potter...

-Por cierto, -se acordó Ron- mi padre nos invita a su cumpleaños este fin de semana, vienes Harry?? Será una auténtica fiesta muggle!!

-De acuerdo!!

El viernes los tres amigos hicieron una pequeña maleta y, habiendo conseguido de antemano el permiso para irse gracias a McGonagall, partieron por transporte aereo (el preferido de Harry y el más odiado para Hermione) a la Madriguera.

-Haaarrrrryy!! bienvenido a mi humilde fiesta muggle!! -dijo el señor Weasley contentisimo.

-De nada, es un placer, aqui tiene mi regalo -dijo Harry dándole al señor Weasley un paquete envuelto en un estridente papel de color calabaza.

-NNoo!! Abre antes el mio! -dijo Ron pasándole la caja de cartón envuelta entre trozos del periódico el Profeta. El señor Weasley emocionado al descubrir la "fantástica" caja de cartón se puso a saltar por toda la casa y corrió a enseñarsela a la señora Weasley.

-Mira Molly!! Mira que me a regalado Ron.

Con el alboroto montado, una hoja de periodico de las que envolvian la caja cayó al suelo a los pies de Harry, quien se puso a reir como un loco.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?? -preguntó Ron.

-Un concurso de strepteasse mágico!!

-Hermione debe saber algo al respecto- dijo Ron, quien no queria tener que leerse la noticia, pero Hermione estaba demasiado mareada de su vuelo en escoba y al llegar se habia tumbado en un sofa y allí seguia sin decir palabra. Así que no les quedó otra que leerse el recorte periodístico. Pronto el semblante de Harry cambió al leer la noticia y aún más al ver la foto del ganador. Era Dobby. Pero lo peor eran sus declaraciones.

-Elfo domestico gana un concurso de strepteasse -leía Ron en voz alta. Harry se habia quedado sin palabras y miraba la foto en la que Dobby subido en un podio con un tanga de lentejuelas muy ajustado le tiraba besos. Ron seguía leyendo:

-He ganado gracias a mi amor por un joven y apuesto estudiante de la casa Gryffindor -declara Dobby- aunque nuestro amor sea imposible nos queremos mucho y no nos avergonzamos de lo que sentimos. Somos muy felices y queremos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Yo he aprendido este dificil baile por él, y se que cuando lo sepa se pondrá muy contento. Pronto nos reencontraremos para fundirnos en una apasionada noche de placer en la que yo le...

-Ron, mejor no sigas leyendo -dijo Hermione blanca desde el sofá.

Harry estaba blanco de furia y no hablaba. En su mente, tan solo aparecian las fotos de cierto chico rubio Slytherin en la ducha... El niño que vivió tenía un plan... un plan que ejecutaría en la próxima clase de pociones para conseguir el corazón del chico Slytherin!! Y tendría que ir pensando en hacer algo con Dobby...

Al dia siguiente en la doble clase de pociones...

-Potter!! -gritaba Snape- ¿Que estás haciendo?? Te veo cortar las raices en vez de cortarlas y machacarlas!! Eso supondrá las pérdida de 30 puntos para Gryffindor

De repente, Draco Malfoy, quien se sentaba delante de Potter, notó un pellizco juguetón en su trasero.

-AAAIIII!! -gritó Draco- Potter¿QUE HACES??

Harry miró a Draco con cara de degenerado...

-Pooooootter... me das miedo, no me mires así que soy casto y puro!! -afirmó Draco.

Harry, seguia sin decir nada. Sacó de su libro de pociones las fotos que había prometido destruir, pero no lo había hecho. Eran las fotos de Draco en la ducha.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG -gritó el joven Slytherin con toda su fuerza.

-¿Que está ocurriendo aquí? -dijo Snape acudiendo a los gritos de su alumno preferido.

-Profesor, Potter me está... está... el... abusa de mi inocenciaaa, de mi castidad... -dijo Draco poniendose colorado.

-Uhmm... -dijo Harry por lo bajo poniendo cara de pervertido y sacando la lengua de manera obscena. El propio Snape se puso colorado ante los gestos de Harry, quien se había tomado una poción para quitar la vergüenza que le estaba provocando este comportamiento.

-Potter!! Castigado esta noche en mi despacho. -dijo Snape fuera de si.

-Pero profesor -dijo Draco poniéndose lívido- esta noche hay reunión de prefectos en su despacho!!

CONTINUARÁ...??

La venganza de Draco no ha sido tan efectiva como pensaba, en vez de eso Harry se ha enamorado de él... ¿Que pasará entre Harry y Draco¿Cómo pasarán el castigo con Snape¿Volverá el señor Weasley a celebrar un cumpleaños muggle¿¿Conseguirá Harry el amor de Draco¿Conseguirá Dobby el amor de Harry?? Y Draco... ¿De quien querrá conseguir el amor¿De Crabbe¿o de Goyle¿Que pensará Pansy¿Volverá Harry a intentar robar el corazón con mejores métodos al rubio Slytherin?? Dioooossssss mioooo esto está muy emocionanteeee! Así que ya sabeis, si quereis saber que le ocurrirá a Draco y Harry en su castigo-reunión de prefectos con Snape... dejadme un revieewwwwwww y hasta el próximo capítuloooo!! 


	8. El plan

Capitulo 8

El plan de Draco Malfoy

Dobby limpiaba tan tranquilo como siempre las mierdecillas de los sucios alumnos de Hogwarts mientras escuchaba su radio mágica. Dobby hacia tiempo que no sabía nada de Harry Potter, excepto tal vez que al joven Gryffindor le constaba un tanto mostrar sus sentimientos. Mientras por otra parte Dobby conocía la gran cantidad de admiradoras e admiradores que el niño que vivió tenia, y por eso decidió subirse mucho el listón para poder estar a la altura de todos. Y por ello Dobby ganó aquel concurso de strepteasse y ahora pasaba sus ratos libres actuando en despedidas de soltera de jóvenes elfinas.

Claro que lo que nuestro Dobby no sabía es que el joven Potter era admirado y también admiraba. El joven Gryffindor había puesto su atención en Draco Malfoy, un pálido y rubio apuesto Slytherin…

-DRACO VEN CON PAPÁ!

-QUE ME SUELTES, POTTER

-SILENCIO –gritó Snape.

Toda la mazmorra se quedó petrificada. Potter estaba subido sobre una mesa, específicamente la mesa de Draco Malfoy y tenía cogido al rubio por los hombros e intentaba desesperadamente darle un abrazo.

-No consentiré este escándalo en mi clase. Potter y Malfoy quedan ustedes castigados –dijo Snape cuando se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

-¡Profesor! No me obligue a cumplir mi castigo con él –imploró Draco a Severus- es el tercer castigo de este mes que cumplo con él y en el último con McGonagall intentó besarme.

-Eso no es asunto mío señor Malfoy –dijo Severus mientras se abalanzaba sobre Longbottom- Esta tarde a las cinco en las mazmorras.

Otra vez… Draco Malfoy no podía aguantarlo más. Él odiaba a ese niño engreído, al cara rajada, San Potter… sin embargo hacía un par de meses que Potter ya no le decía eso de: ¡Cállate Malfoy! Ahora le reía las gracias e incluso hacía el ridículo a propósito para que Draco se fijara en él.

Pero Draco también sabía como jugar. Sabía lo de ese elfo… Dobby, el elfo doméstico que había servido en su casa hasta los doce años. Tenía muchos recuerdos de ese elfo: Draco quemándole los dedos con la plancha, Draco tirándole por las escaleras, Draco metiéndole la cara en el horno…

Draco tenía su dignidad como Malfoy, y esa dignidad era sagrada. Pero Potter estaba empezando a ponerle de los nervios y eso no sienta nada bien al cutis delicado heredado por parte de padre. Así pues, aunque pedir ayuda a un ser inferior no fuera muy noble, Draco estaba dispuesto a confiar en el que un día fue su elfo doméstico.

Fue a las cocinas. Allí lo encontró preparando un pudding con la cara de Harry estampada para servir en la mesa Gryffindor.

-DOBBY! –Chilló Malfoy.

-¡El hijo del antiguo amo de Dobby! –dijo Dobby medio muriéndose del susto y empezando a correr dando círculos por la cocina.

-¡CÁLLATE! –dijo Malfoy mirando al elfo con desprecio. Luego recordó en que consistía su plan así que siguió con su voz más dulce- ¡Querido Dobby! Vengo a traerte la solución a tus problemas de tu enmarañada vida amorosa.

Dobby miró con desconfianza a Draco.

-Dobby no se fía del hijo del antiguo amo, el amo era malvado.

-¿Qué mi padre era de color malva? Ehh… ¡Malvado! No, te equivocas –Draco controló su furioso temperamento- Mi padre es buena persona. Y para demostrarte que yo también lo soy… ¡Taxaaan!

Draco sacó de debajo de su túnica un bote que contenía un líquido rosa.

-¿Qué es eso señor? –preguntó Dobby bajando la cabeza.

-¿Esto? Caramba, veo que empezamos a entendernos Dobby. Esto es filtro amoroso.

Dobby abrió mucho sus ojos y derramaba lágrimas de felicidad. Tan sencillo como aquello. Un poco de ese líquido en el zumo de Potter y… ¡Harry sería suyo para siempre!

-Dobby sabía de la maldad de su padre –dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el taparrabos- pero no sabia de la grandeza del señor Malfoy hijo.

Se echó a llorar con un gran alboroto. Draco miraba la escena con repugnancia. Mientras Dobby hacía grandes y exageradas reverencias a Draco tocando con la nariz el suelo.

-Ahora Dobby –dijo Draco- me voy a cumplir un castigo con el profesor Snape, pero espero que seas capaz de asegurarte que Potter se toma esto.

Draco cogió el tarro lleno de poción amorosa y lo dejó en las manos temblorosas del elfo que le miraba con renovada admiración.

En las mazmorras Potter ya le esperaba fuera del despacho del profesor de Pociones.

-DRACO!! –Gritó cuando lo vio venir- Draco tenemos que hablar de hombre a hombre.

-¡Olvídame Potter! –dijo Draco con indiferencia.

-No, escúchame, tienes que escucharme. Draco, en serio. Yo… TE QUIERO DRACO MALFOY!

Potter no había podido escoger un momento peor para declararse. Justo en ese momento pasaban por allí los corpulentos y machotes amigos del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. El capitán se fijó en Potter (que ahora que Draco se daba cuenta, llevaba una camiseta de color rosa con la cara de Draco y detrás con letras formadas por lentejuelas llevaba la frase que antes había gritado: Amo a Draco Malfoy)

Draco deseó estar muerto. Los miembros del equipo de Quidditch le miraron con burla.

-Caramba, despiertas pasión Malfoy –dijo uno con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No os metáis con Draco! –dijo Harry como si de un héroe se tratase colocándose con los brazos abiertos delante de Draco.

Los del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se miraron. Todos a la vez se tiraron encima de Potter. El niño que vivió gritaba y maldecía pero los seis jugadores Slytherin lo estaban haciendo papilla.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo de pronto la voz de Snape abriendo la puerta de su despacho- Os he dicho mil veces que si queréis pegar a alguien primero me pidáis permiso.

-Lo sentimos profesor –dijeron todos recogiendo sus escobas del suelo y desapareciendo del pasillo.

-Potter -dijo Snape de pronto- Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por armar alboroto delante de mi despacho.

Potter se levantó del suelo con las gafas torcidas. Draco empezó a sentir lástima por él y lo ayudó a levantarse. Entraron en el despacho y se encontraron con dos pupitres. Se sentaron en ellos con desconfianza.

-Tienen cada uno de ustedes dos rollos de pergamino –anunció Severus- Copiarán en esos rollos "_No debo armar alboroto en clase de pociones_". Cuando hayan terminado pueden irse.

Era lo que Draco había pensado, los castigos como tenían que ser. Seguro que Lucius Malfoy hubiera aprobado esa clase de castigo. Cogió la pluma y empezó a escribir sin muchas ganas, pero prefería esto a limpiar calderos sucios.

_No debo armar alboroto en clase de pociones. _

Potter era odioso, pero se había portado muy bien con él. En el fondo Draco sabía que no lo podía odiar eternamente.

_No debo armar alboroto en clase de pociones. _

Crabbe y Goyle eran unos pesados. Al fin y al cabo había sido Draco el que había ido a buscar a Potter al vagón en primero… pero Weasley se le adelantó. ¡Maldito Weasley!

_No debo armar alboroto en clase de pociones. _

Quien si que le ponían enfermo era Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia ¡Como se podía caer tan bajo! En fin… con todo esto que Draco se estaba enredando y Potter ya había terminado un pergamino y miraba fijamente a Draco a quien le faltaban diez centímetros del suyo.

_No debo armar alboroto en clase de pociones. _

_No debo armar alboroto en clase de pociones. _

_No debo armar alboroto en clase de pociones. _

_No debo armar alboroto en clase de pociones. _

Y solo en… ¿una hora y media? ¡Dios! No saldría de ese despacho en la vida…

-Profesor –dijo de pronto Potter- Malfoy ya ha terminado.

Severus levantó la mirada. Draco miró su pergamino. Potter había cambiado su pergamino ya escrito por el vacío de Draco. De ese modo Draco tenía dos pergaminos escritos y Potter ninguno ya que había cogido el de Draco que no estaba escrito aún.

-De acuerdo –dijo Severus- Tráigalos aquí y márchese.

Draco se fue del despacho desorientado. Pasó horas pensando… Y de pronto…

OH NO!!

Su plan, su precioso plan, no lo había pensado de esa manera…

Cabía la posibilidad de que…

¡¡Como no lo había pensado antes!!

Un plan con un defecto… ahora que se daba cuenta. Corrió hacia el gran Comedor. ¡Podría ser demasiado tarde!

No se quería imaginar las consecuencias si no salía bien…

Entró corriendo y miró la mesa de Gryffindor. Potter se estaba llevando la copa a los labios…

CONTINUARÁ..?

¿Qué defecto tiene el plan de Draco? ¿Volverán a castigarlos juntos? ¿Se repondrá Harry de la paliza de los Slytherins? ¿Harry amará a Dobby hasta el fin de los días?

Próximo episodio: Desenlace!!


	9. Desenlace

Capitulo 9: desenlace.

-POTTER!! –Gritó Malfoy llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor. Potter dejó la copa en la mesa. Era demasiado tarde, ya se había tragado la poción de amor que Dobby le había puesto en la copa.

Harry miró a Malfoy con la mirada perdida. La poción le estaba haciendo efecto. Draco lo notaba por la mirada perdida que estaba poniendo el niño que vivió. Harry miró a Draco, una mirada larga y tensa. Potter abrió la boca para hablar pero…

Dobby hizo su aparición y le plantó al joven Potter un buen beso en todos los morros.

Todos se quedaron en shock al ver la escena. Ron con el tenedor cerca de la boca pero sin poder comer, Draco se echó hacia atrás con una mueca de asco en la cara. Hermione no parecía muy asqueada pero tampoco era capaz de no adoptar una mueca de desprecio.

Harry estaba paralizado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Ron observando la escena con asco.

Harry se deshizo del elfo y miró alrededor todo el comedor le estaba mirando. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

Dos horas más tarde Draco no sabía como se las había arreglado para que todo saliera bien. De hecho estaban en una mazmorra en una fiesta organizada rápidamente por Harry. Porque… ¡La poción no había hecho efecto! Y Draco y Harry estaban ahora tan contentos juntos. Cuando Pansy Parkinson se enteró de que Potter y Malfoy estaban saliendo juntos, destrozó la sala común de Slytherin, pero eso ahora a Draco que estaba disfrutando de la fiesta no le importó demasiado.

-¡Mira Draco! –le dijo Harry- Ha llegado Dobby.

El elfo entró en la sala con la cabeza gacha.

-Hola Dobby –dijo Harry

-¡Harry Potter, señor! –dijo Dobby haciendo una reverencia- Dobby se alegra de verle.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Dobby? –preguntó Harry

-Bien señor, gracias por preguntarle a Dobby, Harry Potter es un gran mago que tiene en cuenta los sentimientos del elfo doméstico –Dobby hizo una de sus exageradas reverencias.

-En serio Dobby… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien señor, Dobby acepta que los dos amos estén juntos. –pero a Dobby se le veía un poco triste- Si me disculpan mi mecenas, la maravillosa Minerva McGonagall, me estará esperando para que le haga un masaje en los pies…

-Ya no tienes que servir a McGonagall –dijo Harry al elfo que lo miró con sus desorbitados ojos.

-¿En serio…? –preguntó Dobby con una gran alegría.

-Si, a partir de ahora serás el elfo de Potter y Malfoy –dijo Malfoy interviniendo. Dobby estaba rebosante de alegría y casi lloraba de alegría.

-¿Por donde empiezo? –dijo Dobby deseoso de ponerse a prueba.

-Esta noche tienes libre –dijo Harry –vete con tus amigos y disfruta de la fiesta.

Dobby se perdió entre la multitud de amigos de Harry y Draco que llenaban la mazmorra (entre ellos Luna Lovegood que explicaba muy animada que Dumbledore era un Murlthoncx de cola torcida). Draco y Harry se pusieron a bailar juntos cuando de repente, la musica cambió y el escenario de iluminó. En el apareció Severus Snape con un apretado tanga verde y rojo. El hombre todo lleno de aceite empezó a bailar al son de:

**Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're a sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on**

-Hay que reconocer que se mueve como nadie –afirmó Harry viendo los sexys y atrevidos movimientos de Severus en la barra de strepteasse.

-Si, y ese tanga es hipnótico –afirmó Draco. De repente la música cambió y un pequeño ser con un tanga amarillo de lentejuelas subió a bailar con Severus. Era Dobby.

**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**

**love's going to leave me**

**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt**

**so sexy it hurts.**

**and i'm too sexy for milan too sexy for milan**

**new york and japan.**

**And i'm too sexy for your party**

**too sexy for your party**

**no way i'm disco dancing**

**I'm a model you know what i mean**

**and i do my little turn on the catwalk**

**yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**i do my little turn on the catwalk**

**I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car**

**too sexy by far**

**and i'm too sexy for my hat**

**too sexy for my hat what do you think about that**

**I'm a model you know what i mean**

**and i do my little turn on the catwalk**

**yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**i shake my little touche on the catwalk**

**I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my**

**'cos i'm a model you know what i mean**

**and i do my little turn on the catwalk**

**yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**i shake my little touche on the catwalk**

**I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat**

**poor pussy poor pussy cat**

**i'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**

**love's going to leave me**

**And i'm too sexy for this song**

_**THE END**_

_Gracias por leer este fic y también miles de gracias por los reviews recibidos. __Espero que les haya gustado. Muchos besos y hasta la próxima._

_ArYs_


End file.
